Je Ne Te Laisserai Pas
by Miss Juky
Summary: Des viols, un vice de procédule et la justice semble compromise. Et si une nouvelle victime faisait son apparition ? ... 'Les commentaires sont les bienvenus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Les personnages et la série Law and ****Order**** SVU même ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**FF : L'idée m'appartient, me demander pour réutiliser les personnages ****inventés****.**

**Protagonistes : John Munch (NY : SVU) & Jenny Lebeau (inventée)**

**Je Ne Te Laisserai Pas**

_Chaque fois, une preuve surmontée par sa force de caractère et ses sarcasmes. La psychologue avec qui il avait eu un entretien considérait ça comme un bouclier derrière lequel John se cachait. Est-ce que c'était vraiment mal ?_

_La semaine dernière, un père a été arrêté pour avoir violé ses deux fils pendant plus de quatre ans mais le juge vient de rejeter les preuves à conviction qui ont été saisies sous un prétexte autre que le viol. Est-ce qu'il aurait fallut qu'ils attendent qu'il soit en train de les violer pour intervenir ? John est rentré chez lui, comme conseillé par le capitaine, et il attend un appel qui lui dira que tout a été arrangé. Mais ce genre de coups de fil ne vient jamais alors que les autres surviennent quand les agents s'y attendent le moins. John ne croit plus à l'amour depuis longtemps et pourtant il a énormément de compassion et de rage en lui._

_Assis dans le canapé, il fixe le portable sur la table basse. Il ne sonne pas, un silence aussi infernal qu'un boucan. Et enfin, un bruit vient rompre le silence. On frappe à la porte. Une adolescente, ou elle en a des airs. John lui donnerait une vingtaine d'années, peut-être moins. Il lui demande d'une voix glaciale :_

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

_Des mèches de cheveux bruns dans le visage et des vêtements un peu spéciaux comme une mini-jupe noire et de grandes chaussettes noires et blanches, elle serre sur sa poitrine un grand manteau noir. C'est vrai que noël approche, il faut un froid de canard dehors. Le policier fronce les sourcils et _

_s'apprête à refermer la porte quand elle l'en empêche par un geste brusque du poing contre celle-ci. Elle lève alors les yeux vers lui et annonce :_

« Je suis Jenny Lebeau. Mon père est James Petersen.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille, dit-il en gardant la porte à demi-close.

- Lui non-plus ne le savait pas jusqu'à la mort de ma mère, l'année dernière. J'ai voulu reprendre contact avec lui. Je peux entrer ? »

_John s'attend à ce qu'elle continue et parle, sur le palier mais sa question provoque une réaction et il ouvre davantage la porte pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Elle demeure debout dans l'entrée et il lui désigne le canapé d'un geste ample du bras, pendant qu'il ferme la porte. Elle perd deux secondes son regard sur la porte avant de s'exécuter. S'étant assise, elle joint les mains entre ses genoux. John l'informe alors que les charges contre son père ne seraient pas retenues._

« Je sais. »_ dit-elle en gardant la tête baissée. Elle ajoute :_

« Je ne savais même pas que j'avais des frères avant d'entendre parler de tout ça à la télévision. Mon père, James, je l'ai revu il y a un an. Il m'a dit qu'il était marié mais que sa femme était très malade alors qu'il valait mieux que j'évite de chercher à savoir où il vivait. Vous comprenez ?

- Jenny, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? »

_Elle lève subitement les yeux vers lui, son maquillage coule, son nez aussi et il voit qu'elle pleure. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle, sans la toucher, et lui dit qu'elle peut parler sans plus avoir peur et qu'il pourra la protéger. Elle attrape la main du policier qu'elle serre aussi fort que possible entre les siennes pendant qu'elle reprend :_

« J'étais tellement heureuse de le rencontrer. Il m'a donné de l'argent pour mon loyer, il m'a emmené dans des endroits géniaux. Il m'a dit que je ressemblais à ma mère, il m'a même accompagnée sur sa tombe.

- A quel prix ?

- Je… je ne voulais pas. Quand on a pris cette chambre à l'hôtel à Washington, c'était juste pour dormir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait faire ça. »

_Elle amène les doigts de John a son visage et frotte ses joues avec. Elle se met alors à observer John, ses réactions et son regard. Il est calme même si ses yeux pétillent. Est-ce l'excitation à l'idée de coincer ce monstre ou l'horreur du récit qu'il devine. John lui explique qu'il va falloir qu'elle soit plus précise et qu'elle peut venir au poste si elle veut. Elle secoue la tête et stipule qu'elle doit finir._

« - Il était tellement gentil au début, tous les week-ends on se voyait même s'il m'avait dit de ne rien dire à mes amis. C'était notre secret. Pendant que je dormais, j'ai senti sa main contre mon épaule, il l'avait passée sous mon t-shirt. Je me suis dit que si je faisais semblais de dormir, il arrêterait mais il a continué. Il a… il a touché ma poitrine et là je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait. John, c'est ma faute !

- Jenny, ce n'est jamais votre faute quand on vous fait du mal ! C'est celle du monstre qui vous a blessée. Malheureusement, je vais devoir vous demander de tout me dire. Vous êtes en sécurité, je suis avec vous.

- Vous ne me laisserez jamais plus avec lui ? Seule ?

- C'est promis Jenny. »

_Elle se laisse partir en arrière, dans le canapé et demande aux policiers s'il a de l'eau. Il va en chercher et pendant ce temps, elle dit qu'elle va aux toilettes. Il lui indique le chemin et elle constate le manque de photos sur les murs du sombre couloir qui mène à la salle de bain. Pendant son absence, John se demande s'il devrait l'emmener dès maintenant au poste ou la laisser finir. Elle devra recommencer là-bas, même si elle dit tout ici. Mais s'il l'accompagne, elle pourra surmonter ça. Cet homme doit être enfermé !_

_Elle revient et reprend sa place, constatant que le verre est posé sur la table basse, prêt d'un portable et que John s'est assis dans l'unique fauteuil qui accompagne le canapé. Elle boit une gorgée et le remercie. Elle passe une main rapide sur sa poitrine, sentant encore les mains se balader sur sa peau. Elle ferme les yeux et crie que c'est horrible de se rappeler de ça. Elle se rue alors sur John et lui chuchote que c'est lui, James, qui l'a tuée. Tuée ? John lui demande pourquoi elle dit ça quand il voit les yeux noisette de la jeune femme rouler dans leur orbite. Elle devient un poids mort et s'écroule dans ses bras. Il la voit alors convulser et appelle d'urgence les secours…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dans ce couloir, John fait des allers-retours. Son portable est éteint, il a déjà été pris deux fois à téléphoner dans l'hôpital. C'est interdit. Il souhaite qu'Odafin ait trouvé les informations qu'il lui a demandées. La dernière visite du médecin remonte à 24 minutes. John n'aime pas attendre. Il fait des allers-retours, toujours les mêmes._

_C'est Olivia qui se présente aux urgences. Elle informe directement John qu'Odafin avait commencé à rechercher les antécédents de Jenny Lebeau mais que son fils a eu quelques problèmes alors il a dû aller les rejoindre. C'est donc elle qui s'est chargé de la mission confiée par son collègue. Elle lui donne un dossier que John parcourt sans dire quoique ce soit. Il parait attentif jusqu'au moment où il quitte les feuilles du regard pour soupirer :_

« - Une droguée… arrêtée deux fois pour détention de drogue. Quel idiot ! »

_Olivia se penche au-dessus de l'épaule de John et comme tout bon flic qui se respecte, elle demande à son collègue ce qu'il s'est passé. Munch tourne le nez et hausse des épaules avant de s'éloigner, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir couru dans les délires d'une droguée. Après tout, combien les appelait pour faire de faux témoignages ou même se dénoncer lors d'appels à témoin ? D'un long soupir, il n'entend même pas le médecin qui s'approche de lui. Il sursaute et écoute l'autre lui dire qu'elle avait assez pris de cachets pour tuer un éléphant. Il félicita John d'avoir amené la jeune fille à temps et prévient les policiers qu'ils peuvent aller lui parler. John serre le dossier entre ses mains. 17 ans._

_Si ce que son père avait fait s'est vraiment passé, il doit aller la voir. Il rend le dossier à Olivia et va rejoindre Jenny dans la chambre où elle a été conduite. Elle lui sourit faiblement et lui chuchota :_

« - Oh… Vous êtes revenu ?

- Je vous l'avais bien dit.

- Je suis désolée si je vous ai causé des problèmes monsieur Munch.

- Je n'ai aucun problème mais vous, vous en avez. Vous avez essayé de vous suicider parce que vous ne supportez pas ce que votre père vous a fait ? Est-ce qu'il vous a violée ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter ?

- J'aurais besoin de vous Jenny. Vous avez vu que je suis toujours là, je vous l'ai promis. »

_La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel puis demande à l'inspecteur s'il peut l'aider. John sourit et lui dit qu'il n'attendait que ça. Il lui prend la main et dit avec confiance :_

« - On coincera ce salaud. »

_Plus tard, au central._

« - L'avocat de Monsieur Petersen est déjà venu me voir, dès que vous avez arrêté son client. Il dit que votre victime n'a jamais dit qu'elle était sa fille et que vous n'avez aucune preuve, est-ce que c'est vrai inspecteurs ?

- Elle est mineure et elle a fait une déposition. Sa parole ne compte pas ?

- John je suis désolé mais votre victime est une droguée et l'avocat va nous incendier si nous allons au tribunal. Il vient d'être libéré à cause d'un vice de procédure et il est à deux doigts de poursuivre mon bureau et la ville pour harcèlement. Il n'y a que la parole d'une droguée entretenue par un homme pour arrêter monsieur Petersen.

- Et c'est la justice ? C'est honteux ! Cette fille est venue jusque chez moi et elle a voulu mourir parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de raconter son viol !

- Ou elle a mal gérer ses doses ! Vous connaissez comme moi le nombre de toxicos qui racontent des histoires de viols dès qu'ils voient de l'argent à la clef. »

_Un homme arrive dans le bureau et s'interpose entre Alexandra Cabot et John Munch entre qui le ton montait. Il tend une enveloppe à Alexandre et s'exclame :_

« - Pour le substitut du procureur ! »

_Il la salue puis disparait. La jeune femme arrache le haut de l'enveloppe et prend connaissance du document. Un profond soupir et elle annonce :_

« - Maître Douglas me fait savoir que son client compte poursuivre Jenny Lebeau pour extorsion.

- De qui se moque-t-on ? Qui harcèle qui ? Je vais appeler Jenny pour la prévenir. »

_John s'éloigne avec son portable et il est embêté de constater qu'elle est injoignable. Il prévient qu'il va à l'hôtel où il l'a conduite ce matin. Fin propose de l'accompagner bien que la proposition ne laisse pas vraiment de place à une réponse. Ils montent dans la voiture qui plonge dans un silence de plomb. C'est Fin qui rompe le silence :_

« - Si elle ne revient pas au poste pour le reconnaître et n'accepte pas de témoigner, on ne pourra rien faire pour elle.

- Elle est venue jusque chez moi, elle parlera.

- Tu ne prends pas cette affaire trop à cœur ?

- Ça, c'est l'excuse facile. Dès qu'il y a un problème, on dit que le flic s'implique trop. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Fin, tu me fends le cœur. »

_Face au ton sarcastique de Munch, Odafin soupire et n'insiste pas. A peine deux rues plus loin, ils tombent dans les embouteillages. Munch veut réappeler Jenny mais il n'y a pas de réseau. Il bouillonne d'impatience, donnant des petits coups des mains contre le volant. Cette attente l'agace, il est inquiet. Il a dit qu'il ne la laisserait pas…_

_Bientôt il sort de la voiture et va voir ce qui crée le bouchon. Un accident. Faisant signe à Fin de prendre le volant et s'avancer, il fait bouger les voitures et ils peuvent rouler à cheval sur le trottoir. Ils prennent mille raccourcis et John découvre des talents cachés chez son coéquipier. Ils arrivent et John ouvre la porte, la chambre est vide. Comme pour le conforter dans son malaise, son portable sonne et Olivia annonce qu'ils ont été obligés de relâcher James Peterson, il y a plus de vingt minutes._


	3. Chapter 3

_Les couvertures froissées… Une lampe brisée sur le sol… Un miroir en éclats dans la salle de bain… Du sang sur l'oreiller…_

_Munch sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en regardant la chambre d'hôtel. La voiture de Petersen était garée devant mais personne n'était là. La scientifique ne devrait plus tarder. Il s'accroupit près du lit et se tourna vers Fin pour lui demander :_

« - Ne me dis pas qu'il a été assez bête pour remettre ça.

- Peut-être qu'il est passé à l'étape supérieure.

- Le meurtre ?

- C'est à envisager. Il sait qu'on a la fille prête à témoigner contre lui, il a peur d'aller en taule alors il l'embarque, il s'offre un dernier moment de plaisir et il l'emmène pour la faire taire.

- Je veux qu'on mette la main sur cette pourriture ! »

_Au central…_

_Les policiers n'ont pas le droit de rechercher Petersen. Alexandra leur a dit que sans témoin, il resterait un homme libre et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de le harceler pour un crime qu'il aurait pu commettre. Le substitut ne demanderait pas mieux qu'aider les inspecteurs dans leurs investigations et surtout arrêter cet homme mais elle est pieds et poings liés. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'elle ne peut pas trouver une parade à chaque fois pour les aider… _

_Un hôtel… Un homme et une anonyme…_

_Elle lui demande de ne pas faire ça alors qu'il la fusille du regard. Les joues rouges de la jeune fille sont chaudes, son cœur battant. Elle est comme ces enfants déjà attaqués qui ont peur de se faire mordre à nouveau par un chien, et les chiens sentent cette peur. Sa lèvre saigne et ses yeux ne pleurent pas. Il lui fait peur._

_Il a cessé de plaquer ce couteau contre ses côtes comme il le faisait dans le taxi et le hall. Et si elle l'avait laissé la tuer ? Où est John ?_

_Jenny est dos à la fenêtre alors que son géniteur est collé contre la porte, à quelques mètres d'elle. La distance qui les sépare est trop mince, étouffante ; la fenêtre donne sur la terrasse. Et si elle appelle à l'aide ?_

_Sa main moite parcourt la vitre froide, sa respiration s'accélère. Il fait craquer ses doigts, il fait toujours ça avant l'acte. Il n'a plus l'air si malfaisant quand il a fait craquer ses doigts. Elle demande pourquoi il fait ça, incapable de hurler, et il avance à pas lents en répondant :_

« - Mais tu es ma fille, je te montre que je t'aime.

- Si… si tu m'aimes, ne fais pas ça.

- Un père doit montrer à ses enfants qu'il les aimera, toujours. »

_Elle se sent prête et laisse échapper un cri. Dans un bond, James la rejoint et l'attrape à la gorge. Il appelle ça l'amour. Il la plaque à la vitre, sans aucune fissure. Le lit est dangereusement prêt. Les yeux exorbités de la petite brunette scrutent les environs alors que sa bouche ouverte cherche l'air. Il la jette sur le lit, elle roule et tombe au sol. Il vient se coller à elle. Le poids de l'homme contre son corps, son odeur dans ses narines et les mains contre son menton, ses doigts qui s'enfoncent douloureusement dans ses joues pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser._

_Elle doit crier et il la frappe violemment avant de lui faire remarquer, excité, qu'elle n'est pas sage mais qu'il va lui montrer comment un papa aime ses enfants. Il a la main sur sa bouche, elle voudrait qu'il l'étouffe mais au lieu de ça, elle se sent contre elle. Elle se crispe et se défend mais il la frappe. Chaque coup lui donne davantage d'espoir de perdre connaissance même si elle perd ses forces au fur et à mesure du duel. Ça y est, il s'immisce en elle._

_Elle connait déjà la sensation de sentir cet homme, son sexe, faisant des allers-retours desquels il profite seul. Elle connait déjà la douleur de le sentir donner des à-coups contre elle, l'odeur de sa sueur, la fréquence de ses gémissements quand il jouit._

_Il tient à l'embrasser régulièrement malgré ses mouvements frénétiques de la tête. Il est en pleine action quand la porte s'ouvre. James ne se dégage pas et braille qu'il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Une voix glaciale annonce que c'est la police et John vient loger son pied contre les côtes de l'homme avant de l'attraper par le cou pour le balancer en arrière. L'homme recule pendant que John s'approche de Jenny pour lui dire qu'il est là. Fin entre et James sort son couteau._

_La jeune femme serre la main de l'inspecteur Munch en regardant le second sortir son arme. Elle se met alors à crier :_

« - Papa ! Au secours ! »

_L'homme, perdu, regarde sa file avant de faire un pas vers Odafin qui le défend d'approcher avec son arme et lui commande de la jeter. L'homme ne quitte pas la jeune femme du regard alors qu'elle se cramponne à John. Quand il fait un pas décidé vers les deux, Fin lui tire une balle dans le genou qui projette du sang contre les murs et le sol. Odafin lui enlève le couteau de la main alors que John demande une ambulance par téléphone. Quand il a raccroché, il pose son regard sur la victime et demande :_

« - Mais pourquoi vous avez dit ça Jenny ?

- Je voulais que vous le tuiez. Je voulais qu'il meure.

- Comment est-ce qu'il a su où vous étiez ?

- Je ne voulais que sa mort… Mais il est là » _dit-elle en regardant l'homme gémissant de douleur. Elle avait tiré le drap du lit sur elle et avoua d'une petite voix :_

« - Je lui ai dit où j'étais. »


	4. Chapter 4

« - Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'une droguée qui n'a pas dit qui elle était pour extorquer Mr Petersen en profitant de ce qu'elle a vu aux informations !

- Votre honneur, Jenny Lebeau a dit d'amblée qu'elle était la fille de l'accusé, et elle est mineure.

- Elle a encore menti !

- S'il vous plaît ! _coupe le juge,_ vous débattrez de cela durant l'audience. Pendant ce temps je place l'accusé en détention et la caution est fixée à 100 000. »

_Tribunal, Salle n° 5_

« - Dites-moi… mademoiselle Lebeau, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas le même nom que votre père ?

- Il ne m'a pas reconnue, il ne savait pas que j'existais. Et c'était mieux.

- Pas de commentaires s'il vous plaît. Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Je… cherche du travail.

- Vous êtes sans emploi et votre banque dit que vous leur devez de l'argent. Vous avez déclaré avoir vu Mr Petersen pour la première fois à la télévision.

- C'est faux ! Je l'ai rencontré avant mais j'ai voulu porter plainte quand j'ai vu qu'il avait déjà violé ses fils !

- Votre honneur !

- Aucune charge n'ont été retenues contre monsieur Petersen. Les jurés n'en prendront pas compte. Tenez-vous en aux questions mademoiselle.

- Vous avez déjà été arrêtée ?

- Deux fois pour détention de drogue.

- Je n'ai plus de questions ! »

_Alexandra a déjà fait raconter ses viols à Jenny qui peut sortir. Malgré les tentatives de l'avocat pour discréditer Jenny, les preuves et témoignages des policiers sont accablants. L'homme a essayé de marchander et a été confronté aux refus du substitut qui lui a signifié son dégout. John a _

_volontairement omis de rapporter les derniers mots de Jenny avant d'être emmenée à l'hôpital. A la sortie du tribunal, il la prend à part et lui demande ce que ça signifiait. Elle détourne la tête et il la saisit sous le coude en haussant le ton pour qu'elle réponde. Elle avoue qu'il aurait dû venir plus tard et qu'elle aurait eu le temps d'acheter une arme._

_Leurs regards de chien battu se croisent et il passe le bras autour de ses épaules, lui disant qu'il ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal. Elle écarte une mèche noire de ses yeux et il la fixe depuis les verres fumés de ses lunettes. Elle dit qu'elle est enceinte. John reste indifférent quelques secondes et ne relâche pas son étreinte contre les frêles épaules de la jeune femme._

« - Et je t'ai dit que je serai là. »


End file.
